I Loved A Dragon
by BettyBotter08
Summary: While the exiled Targaryens are journeying in the lands across the Narrow Sea, Daenerys isn't the only one who finds love in the tall grasses.
1. Chapter 1

Despite his aggressive outbursts, the Beggar King was not as terrible a man as rumored. He had a different way of showing his kindness. Though he would come in secret, he would always come bringing a gift. A flower, a piece of fruit that she loved, he even once brought her a new pair of silks to wear. It was all she could do to resist crying. Quihi knew how much he hated crying that wasn't pain inflicted.

There was a pride in her that she felt when he came to her tent. She was the one he had chosen upon his arrival. Earlier that day, she was told by her master that she was summoned to be brought before the Westerosi prince. The excitement in her had been enough to ignore food and drink for that whole day. When she arrived, she saw that there were other girls who had been summoned as well. But Quihi knew that she would be chosen out of all of them. And she was right. After looking all of them over, he had sent all of them but her away and pulled her along back to his tent.

A yelp pulled her back to where she was. She looked up to see the anger that flared in his lilac eyes as he quickly pulled his hand away from her. She could understand him as he spoke in the Common Tongue, but the tone kept her silent. Quihi had bit his finger nail too hard again. Viserys grabbed her arm and shook her. Yet even as he did, she never took her eyes away from his. He had shown her the hard way what happens when you look away. She pressed her lips together tightly to show her understanding. After another rough shake he let her arm go and let out a frustrated grunt. Viserys then lay back down and put the hand he pulled away from her earlier, back in front of her face.

Automatically, yet hesitantly, she took it and began to softly nibble on the tips of his fingers as he liked. Hoping to please him and repent for the pain she caused him, her mouth moved from the tips to his palm, to his wrist and up his arm. His face that was twisted with anger, quickly changed and the soft moans he uttered began to calm her as well. She traced small bites and licks along his shoulder and his collar bone. His breath became more labored when Quihi found his neck and started biting him there. It was his weak point. Viserys groaned with pleasure and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her closer. She loved making him moan like that; pleasing him pleased her. The mere thought of anyone else doing these things to her prince caused fire to ignite in her belly.

Quihi recalled the time when she was summoned to his tent only to find that he had another girl with him; another whore. A half bred Dothraki girl named Rezna. She had hair that was light brown like her skin. And eyes that were golden. Her figure was full and attractive. She was instantly jealous and disapproving of the obviously older whore. When she asked Rezna what her purpose was, it was explained that Viserys had wanted both of them to accompany him to the feast being held. That was when the fire sparked. She went the whole night watching Rezna's hands rest on his leg as she served him and blatantly lean herself close to him. With a wounded pride she witnessed her prince be touched by the whore.

After the feast had ended and Viserys was preparing to leave, the whore took his hand and pulled closer to him. She said something in his ear that made his eyes light up and a small grin creep upon his lips. Though she did not hear the exact words, Quihi knew that she asked if he needed her to accompany him back to his tent. She could not contain herself any longer. Her rage set in as she stormed over and grabbed the brown haired girl by the hair, pulling her off of Viserys and slamming her to the ground. Rezna's hair still gripped in her hand, she proceeded to kick and stomp on her. She screamed and tried to fight her off, but Quihi had the advantage. Eventually she let go and spat on her, letting her rise. Cursing at her, the defeated one limped away. After a brief moment of victory, she looked to see that her prince was laughing. A smile crept over both of their lips. He walked up to her and grabbed her arm, hurriedly leading her back to his tent. It was the roughest love they ever made. She wore her bruises proudly that next morning; Bragging about them when Rezna was around. And since that night he had never asked for another girl but her to accompany him.

The memory made her smile as she continued to bite his neck and shoulder. He was getting wild now, she could sense. He put his hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her off. She knew the routine and backed off of him, letting him up and getting into position. At first, he would take her as her roughly; paying no mind to her desires or her screams. It wasn't until a few moons later that he began to let up with his crude behavior. He started to please her more before taking her. Watching her squirm with pleasure seemed to become a new alternative to watching her squirm in pain. From the way he would look down at her, she knew that he liked it that way. Though every so often, he would revert to some pinching and sharp bites to make her jerk and yell.

But tonight was different. There was gentleness to his touch. His thrusts were hard but not quick as they usually were. Instead of clawing her back and down her sides, he squeezed her hips. It was a nice but strange change in routine. It wasn't long though until he finished, spilling himself onto her back. He never had let himself do so while inside her. Quihi knew it was because he did not wish for her to bear his child. Such knowledge still pained her. She was of age to begin bearing children, and bearing his would have made her life complete. Someday he would. She wished every night for it.

Once he stood from her, she searched for her silks and began to dress.

"Quihi, come here." His voice startled her and she turned to look at him. He lay there on the sleeping mats staring at her. The full moon light from outside illuminated the sweat on his still pale skin. He truly was a beautiful creature.

"Don't give me that stupid stare. Come here." He lightly patted the space on the mat beside him.

"I don't understand my prince." She faced him.

"Come," he said, reaching for her wrist and tugging her down. Quihi knelt beside him. Her surprise showed on her face as he pulled her closer to him. She placed her hand on his chest and looked up at him. He looked back at her and began to caress her arm. The light flutter of her stomach rose up to her heart as they lay there. She had never spent a full night with him.

After a little while he fell asleep and began to sore softly. Not wanting to wake him, Quihi lay as still as possible and listened to his heart beat. An unknown time passed before her eyes began to get heavy and she too, fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke to the bright sun beaming through the thin tent. Viserys had already begun to stir and wake as well. He shifted and groaned, slowly propping himself up on an elbow. He combed his fingers through his hair and rubbed at his face. With sleep still heavy in his eyes, he looked at her. A small smile quipped on the corner of his mouth. He kissed her lightly, placing his hand on her cheek. Quihi lay there, shocked. He was so calm, so gentle. It wasn't like him at all. She had never seen him in such good humor.

He stared at her like that for a moment before giving her another kiss and rising. He quickly changed into his ripped and sweat-stained clothing and left her there. Confusion bubbled insanely in her head. This was beyond comprehension. Nothing made sense. It had been an hour already and her prince had not yet returned. She could hear the rest of the camp being taken down and preparing to begin the day's march. The perplexity that mixed with several other light emotions began to slow in their stirring in her heart. Once she composed herself and dressed, Quihi left the tent behind to go tend to her morning rituals.

As she cleaned herself, she could hear the other girls tittering about something. They sounded excited. She recognized one of the girls. The _khaleesi's_ handmaid.

"Yes, last evening. I saw myself. She is swollen." The girl said.

"We are blessed." The others agreed.

News of the _khaleesi's_ swollen belly spread quickly throughout the Khalasar. Many of the people were skeptical. This was a strange event. A foreign _khaleesi_ was odd enough. A newly pregnant one was even more peculiar. Quihi knew just as the rest of them, that they would be making their way to Vaes Dothrak to see the _dosh khaleen_. There was a heavy unsteadiness about the air that day. She could feel in her bones that Prince Viserys would not be at all pleased once the news was given to him. A small pain twisted her stomach. _He had been in such a lovely mood today, too. It will be a rough ride tonight._

Quihi found that she couldn't have been more wrong when her summons to his tent were given that night. When she entered, she found him sitting on the mat with his chin resting in his palm as he gazed out of the flap of a window he cut in the canvas. As she did suspect, he was troubled. But he did not seem angry.

She stood, watching him carefully. After a long silence he finally spoke.

"Are you going to just stand there, or are you going to do what I brought you for?" Though his words sounded like his usual self, the tone gave away his true feelings of disappointment and sullenness.

"I was waiting for your instruction, my prince." She responded as she moved to him. He watched her now, with those bright eyes of his. Quihi began as she usually did: a trail of kisses down his neck, her hand caressing his body while placing his hand provocatively on her. It was then that the anger he had buried came bursting through.

There was the madness that she had expected, but she did not know the full extent to which it would be taken to. He was rougher than he had ever been. The love she bared him was the only thing that kept her from running away, or at least trying to. He proved he was much stronger than he had appeared when he began to choke her as he thrust into her. She couldn't scream as he had liked her to do before, but her choked gasps seem to give him more pleasure. A habit she knew he was going to pick up. Just as she felt herself waning in and out of blackness, he grunted and increasingly pumped harder until finally pulling out of her and spilling onto her stomach. He removed his hand from her throat and bent forward onto his hands and knees. They both lay there, panting and gasping for air. After Viserys' breaths began to be more even, he sat back on his heels and looked her over. Quihi's throat burned and there were still tears running down the side of her face from having shut her eyes so tightly.

She could feel him looking down on her. Watching her as she struggled to inhale and resist crying. When she finally could, she opened her eyes and looked back at him. He looked calmer. Almost sad even. He bent forward to touch her cheek and wipe away the tear streams on her face. Viserys then kissed her forehead, and rose up off of her.

"Get yourself cleaned up and leave." He said. With a nod, Quihi grabbed her clothing and left for her tent. As she briskly walked away, she touched her neck. It was going to leave a bruise. A very large bruise.

The next few days were similar to the first. The harsh love making, the new ways of hurting and torture, his quiet rage during it, and his hurt expression every time he finished with her. But each time, he would give her a kiss on her forehead. As if it were meant to be some sort of apology for harming her as much as he had that night.

This kept up for a while. Soon enough, she began to accept this anger filled sex. And she learned that no matter how much it hurt, she could not cry. The times she did, he would either hurt her more or just stop and scream at her to get out of his sights. The yelling hurt the most. Quihi could see the mixed emotions in his eyes and as his body trembled with loathing and pain. She could hear it in his voice when it would crack and he would throw something to hide his face. She knew that he cried when she left, when he turned away to destroy something. He wanted to hide it from her. _The dragon cannot show his weaknesses._ She thought to herself once. And for that, she let him do as he wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Her prince was growing more impatient by the day. He was now to the point of no longer calling her to his tent at night. Especially since the time he failed to spill himself no matter what they tried. He sent her off in embarrassment. As she left he kept blaming her for not being competent enough to do her duty and for becoming boring to him. Viserys became cruel and hard. Quihi wished every night for him to call her back to him. But each night she was disappointed by the silence of no one entering to give her summons.

It was all she could take until the _khalasar_ had finally reached Vaes Dothrak. The _khaleesi_ was going to see the _dosh khaleen_ within the next few days to find out the fate that awaited the child in her growing belly. But this night, would come a surprise. She entered to tent to find Viserys. He sat there with his legs crossed, his index fingers steepled and looking at her. There was a gash on his face that dried blood had already crusted on. Immediately, Quihi ran to get water and began to clean his face. He never said a word and hardly made a face as she tended his cut. Despite her task and the worry as to who did this to him, she was happy to see him again. The travel had been hard only seeing him from a distance and hearing his name be said in such a humiliating way. None of that mattered now. Viserys was here beside her.

"She expected me to wear savage clothing. Does she wish to turn my view away from what is rightfully mine and stay here with her? Under HER command?" The flare of irritation poisoned his voice. Quihi did not say anything. There was little to say when he was like this. Any wrong word could ignite his mood further. "That savage husband of hers owes me a crown. I paid my sister to him. I want my army that he promised. It is just as rightfully mine as the Iron Throne. They're all mine." He exhaled sharply.

Quietly, she listened and finished up with his face. It was the only clean spot on him, she observed. Ever since Daenerys took his horse, he has had to ride in carts or walk. Not even she had to walk. But she never dared to remind him. After a few moments of sitting, he turned to her and touched her cheek, tracing his finger down and along her jawline. He reached her chin and went up to her lips. She kissed his finger and opened her mouth for him, letting her tongue stroke his finger. He placed in a second finger. She sucked gently on them both and let her hands wander along his body. Viserys had grown even gaunter and lost a lot of weight from the hard journey, but he was still the prince she loved.

She rolled him slowly on to his back and straddled over him, holding his hand in hers. His member was hard enough for her to feel through his pants as she sat on him. He stared at her longingly as her mouth covered his wrist and she bit. His eyes closed and his head tilted back when he moaned from her nipping and sucking. He was ready to take her, she could sense. But this was her small revenge for having left her alone for so long. She teased and taunted him to madness. He was not allowed to strip her, but she stripped him. He could not enter her, but she rubbed her naked sex along his. Her hands pleased him, but not her mouth. When he tried to grab her to turn her over, she took his wrists and held them down by his head. Viserys could have easily over powered her despite how lean he now was, yet he chose to play her game. Up until the point he could no longer bear it.

Quihi could feel the impatience boiling when she took him in her hand and began to slide his cock up and down her slit. She was toying with him. Barely positioning him to penetrate her then moving the tip away. He began to speak to her, demanding and commanding, then asking, then pleading, and just as he was about to beg, she lined him up and descended herself onto him. They both moaned once finally connected. He laced his fingers with hers, looking up at her with his eyes half closed in ecstasy.

Their long delayed dance lasted for hours. It wasn't rushed or harsh, nor rough or painful. It was real love making. He was on top of her now, pushing himself inside her rhythmically. She reached up to his face and caressed his cheek, pushing his hair out of his face. His movement increased in speed and his breath was getting more labored. Small grunts and moans escaped his lips. Then finally he slammed a hard thrust into her, followed by small jerks, then slowly sliding back and forth.

Her surprise was all over her face then. Viserys had never done such a thing before. It felt good and frightening at the same time. What would he do if she became pregnant? Would he leave? Would he kill it? The questions piled in her head, but she could not find the courage to ask anything. She just lay there under him and played with his hair.

He smiled at her and kissed her lips softly, licking the bottom one playfully. _Has he gone mad? Has the heat gotten to him? The travel was long, and he did have to walk for most of it. Might be he's finally given up on the Iron Throne. Maybe he'll stay with me. And we can have this family. I pray that the seed he finally spilt quickens. I will bear him a son. We could be so happy together. The khaleesi might even re-grant him his horse._ Quihi's naïve thoughts raced around her as she looked at him. She wanted to tell him that she loved him and to ask him to stay with her. _Later._ She told herself. He rolled off of her and lay beside her, positioning themselves in each other's arms. _After we wake._ She confirmed. The prince fell asleep first, his finger that was curling her hair around it had stopped and his usual light snores proceeded. Just as she was fading herself, she closed her eyes and squeezed herself to him softly.

"I love you, my prince." She mumbled lightly. But her words did not fall to deaf ears.


	4. Chapter 4

Her prince was dead. Crowned with molten gold from the Khal's belt. She had watched it happen. Witnessed her love scream in agony as the gold melted and hardened over his head and face. Quihi forbid herself from crying. Viserys would not approve of her tears even in his death. Nor would the Khalasar. They would see it as her crying for a traitor, for a lowly man, for a snake. To them, she could only be what she was bought for. A whore who warmed his bed, and nothing more.

She had begged him to stay away from the Khal. Pleaded with him to stay with her, to take her to the Western market instead of going to the feast. He only refused and told her that she does not command him. Quihi only wanted to care for him. To watch him. To make sure he stayed safe.

He returned very drunk. She knew he would be. The _khaleesi_ was still going through her trial when he came back. Everyone was anticipating the outcome. No one but her noticed when His Grace stumbled back. Had she not run to him and caught him, he would have fallen. Before anyone else had a chance to notice, she pulled him out of sight and took him far from the rest of the camp.

They sat in the dirt in a small abandoned hut. Viserys was facing a corner of the small place and was breathing heavily. He seemed he was like to vomit. He did. Twice. Once his dry heaving stopped, he spit and wiped his mouth hastily. Quihi went to comfort him. Leading him away from his spilled guts, she sat him down just outside of the doorway.

"It's my kingdom, Quihi." His voice cracked. After clearing his throat, he looked at her. His eyes were glassy still and he swayed somewhat like the grass in a light breeze. "It is MY kingdom, which I should be ruling with MY army, bought with MY sister." He repeated this. To himself or to her, Quihi could not say.

"All yours, Your Grace. Your return will come soon. Once the _Khaleesi_ bears her child, she is not like to want to return. She will send you instead, and she will give you the army that is owed you. Just a little more time, my prince." She kissed him on the shoulder. He looked frustrated and contemplated her words, but she knew that he was calming down. Would this be the time? Does she tell him now that she wishes to go with him? _What if he says no?_ A voice whispered to her. _What if he denies your love and your gift?_

She began to speak when he kissed her. It was almost as if he knew she were about to say something. _Later._ She thought. _When the wine isn't clouding his head._ She kissed him back, opening her mouth to let in his tongue. He took her there in the dirt and grass. The sun was low in the saffron colored sky by the time they finished. He had passed out in her arms, sleeping peacefully. He was safe now. Here in her arms, he was safe.

Quihi woke not remembering having fallen asleep. Her prince was no longer in her arms and a fear clenched her gut. The noise of someone walking away grabbed her attention. He was leaving. And he was mad. She wanted to run, but her legs kept her from going. She sat there disabled and numb. He was still drunk she concluded. He woke up still drunk. And now he was unpredictable. It was then that she saw the small wineskin that had been discarded near where he had been. _More wine… the last thing he needed. If he goes to the feast, the Khal will not be very kind. This is a sacred place. And he does not understand nor respect that. His ignorance… will get him hurt. At least they cannot kill him here. Not without shedding his blood. He will be spared… But for how long?_ Barely finding the strength Quihi stood and followed the path her love had taken. Her heart was pounding in her ears, deafening her as she approached the large crowd of people. They were chanting a name. The _Khaleesi_ had named her babe.

"The stallion who mounts the world." Some of the other listeners were saying.

"Rhaego." More said. But it was the sudden quiet that disturbed her most. Though the voices were low, she could hear her prince's voice. He was shouting at someone. He was the only one speaking.

Quihi pushed her way through. She had to see what he was doing. He was going to get hurt. She had to reach him.

By the time she squeezed her way through, it was too late. Viserys was being held down by the Khal's blood riders as he emptied a large pot and dropped a huge medallion belt into it.

As much as she wanted to take her eyes away, her body wouldn't allow it. The Khal spoke in the Common Tongue, and everyone cheered. The only sound that Quihi heard, were the screams of Viserys Targaryen dying.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

The Khalasar had fallen. Khal Drogo was dead. His blood riders had become new khals instead of upholding the tradition of killing themselves. Quihi herself had fled with one of them. Not wishing to stay with the newly widowed _Khaleesi_ Daenerys.

The months came and went. She hid in the shadows, feigning sickness so as to not be bothered by any one. Her only companion was another whore who she had confided in when her love first died. She took care of her and her stomach that had swollen up.

Then the night finally came when she would have to run into the grass and hide. It was more painful than she had anticipated. But once he was safely cleaned and cuddled in her arms, she realized how well worth the suffering he was. The babe had her copper skin, with the almond shaped eyes of her people. But to her luck, he had his father's hair, though it looked more like a dirty silver belt than the pure silver his bloodline typically did. That and those violet eyes. Those eyes she fell in love with. He was beautiful. Just like his father. The father he will never know. The father he will never love. But his very being was all she needed now. And her love would be as great as if they both could raise him. Her prince was alive through this small child. He lived through the bundle in her arms. Her wonderful, little Viseri.


End file.
